


Advent Calendars

by Sophia73



Series: Holidays [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia73/pseuds/Sophia73
Summary: opening Advent calendars from family, and getting back to work
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: Holidays [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044678
Kudos: 3





	Advent Calendars

“Good morning” Katara said to Zuko as she walked into the dinning room.  
“Your up early” He said  
“Well, you can blame Aang. He called me that he would be going for a run and he wanted food ready when he came back.” Katara said.  
“He could have asked me” Zuko said crossing his arms  
“And what would you have made him? And I need help going through some of the things picked up.” Katara said, putting a pan on the stove.  
“Witch ones?” Zuko asked, walking over to the gifts.  
“I don’t know. I was just told that some have advent calendars for us. And we already missed day one. Just looked through all of them, that aren’t wrapped. Or taped shut.” Katara said  
“And that's a lot easier said than done. Have you seen the amount we brought back” Zuko said  
“Relax Suki said she moved the ones that were very clearly gifts to the tree. So you like half as much to go through. And if Azula is right then we each have one from your uncle, with the amount my grandparent gave I would say one from them two. If my dad gave one, it would have 6 things per day. And I’m not sure what Toph's parents gave.” Katara said, frying two eggs.  
“Well I found the ones from uncle. Your dad gave two, one for Toph, Suki and you and one for Aang, Sokka and me. Toph’s parents seem to have done something a little different. Half the gifts they gave were part of it, each day we pull one number then open the gift, and there are four gifts for each of use, but each day will only be for one of us. And you were right about your grandparents, they did the same. There's also said to be careful with yours and Aangs, so let's hope we were.” Zuko said. “Where do we want to put them?”  
“What about in that extra room we have beside the door, we still haven’t used it for anything other than where we put the tree.” Katara said, cutting some fruit. Zuko had everyones on their own chair/table. And the group ones he put on the counter as well as the 24 gifts the BeiFongs gave. By the time he was done Aang came in.  
“Just in time your food is done,” Katara said, going downstairs to the girls bedroom. “I’m waking up the girls”  
“Thanks” Aang said  
“I’ll go get Sokka,” Zuko said as Aang sat down to eat. Katara came up soon afterwards.  
“How was your run?” Katara asked  
“It was so much better than I expected. This year's weather all around has been way better. I didn’t even need an extra jacket.” Aang said  
“Good to hear. Well we have advent calendars to do. And a fair few.” Katara said going over to her own.  
“Where here” Sokka said, coming down the stairs with Zuko behind him.  
“Now are Toph and Suki?” Zuko asked  
“Where here” Suki said, coming up the stairs with a Toph in tow.  
“Find your calendars, we’ll do the individual first.” Katara said. Everyone found their calendars and they went in turn opening them. They started with Iroh’s. Zuko, Katara, Suki and Aang all got different cups, Toph got some sports tape, and Sokka got a bag of chips. Then they did day 1 of Kanna, and Pakku’s. Katara and Suki got matching tops, Toph got a water bottle, Zuko got a set of pens, Aang got a gift card for a video game, and Sokka got a bottle of his favorite drink. They opened day 2 of Kanna and Pakku’s calendar. Katara got some makeup, Suki got some shampoo, Toph got a set of hair ties, Zuko got paper, Aang got socks, and Sokka got 10$ in cash. They opened Iroh's calendar day 2. Sokka got a new mouse, Aang got chocolate, Zuko got a box of tea, Katara got a box of coffee, Suki got a pillowcase, and Toph got a pair of socks. They went to the calendar Hadoka. The girls got face masks, and the boys got candy. Next they went to the BeiFongs calendar, they opened number 12. It was one for Zuko and it was a book of drawing prompts.  
“Now that was fun,” Toph said.  
“It was” Suki said  
“I have a shoot to get done today” Katara said getting up.  
“Need help?” Sokka asked  
“In like 10 minutes” Katara said  
“I also have to get something up today” Zuko said  
“Well then lead the way, I need to post something so I’ll just use this” Sokka said  
“Tara, when you're done can I test something on you?” Suki asked  
“Yeah,” Katara said, running down the stairs to change.  
“You have any orders today?” Toph asked Aang.  
“Yes, but they just need to be shipped. Did you need help with something?” Aang asked  
“I need to go pick out up one of my gifts” Toph said  
“It came already?” Aang asked  
“I ordered same day delivery.” Toph stated, and they headed to Aang's car.


End file.
